samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Village
The Village (Yatte Kita! やって来た!) is the eleventh episode of Samurai 7. Summary After sneaking into Kanna village via a cart, the group discovers that there is no one in the village. Rikichi and Komachi bang on every door yelling that the samurai have arrived! Kirara Mikumari heads to the village elder, and Komachi runs after her. She comes across an old friend, Okara, who explains that all the villagers went into hiding. Kirara finds the elder and brings the samurai to him. Meanwhile, Komachi and her friend tell Kikuchiyo that the villagers are hiding. Kikuchiyo wonders if all farmers think alike, and heads to the rice storage. Elsewhere, Kambei and the other samurai talk with the village elder and the men of the village, who are all afraid of the samurai. Kikuchiyo arrives with rice and a farmer's daughter. Kikuchiyo tells the others that the Nobuseri will find where they're hiding like he did and just take what they want. Surprisingly, this convinces most of the farmers. At night, some girls spy on Katsushiro thinking that he's cute. Elsewhere, Manzo, who doubts that they shouldn't tell the Nobuseri and follow the samurai goes walking. Kyuzo arrives and slices his lantern. He tells him that war has begun. The next morning, Kambei begins preparing for battle. He makes Heihachi in charge of weapons and Shichiroji in charge of defense. He tells Kyuzo to gather up the men and teach them how to use a bow and arrow. He then turns to Katsushiro and tells him to go on guard duty. Katsushiro is disappointed at first, but Kambei tells him that this is the most important job, because if the Nobuseri discover what they're doing, it's all over. The villagers just stand there, until the elder screams in triumph. Soon, the villagers take his lead. They begin immediately. Kambei and Gorobei scout the village going over things they need to do. Elsewhere, some villagers (including Manzo) who doubt the samurai and think they should tell the Nobuseri, are walking in the woods. Kikuchiyo arrives and tells them to start learning how to fight. Manzo runs away. Shichiroji asks Okara if there are any weapons. She leads him to some old weapons. Shichiroji gets Heihachi, who says that he can do what Shichiroji wants him to with it. Kikuchiyo wonders what he's going to do. Heihachi asks for Kikuchiyo's help, and Kikuchiyo complies. Kambei and Gorobei continue to scout the village. They make note that they need to cut the bridge and unfortunately isolate the four homes on the other side. Manzo overhears. Meanwhile, Shichiroji instructs the villagers on what to do to set up defense. They move trees and wood and attempt to make the village like a fortified castle. Kyuzo teaches the men how to use a bow and arrow, but unfortunately they need a lot of practice. Manzo decides to tell the Nobuseri when the guard comes at 7pm. His daughter tells him not to, but he insists and leaves. She tells Kirara asking her to help. She tells Kirara not to tell anyone, because she doesn't want her father to die and she knows the "red" samurai (Kyuzo) will kill him. Katsushiro overhears in the woods, and Kirara asks him to help them. The three head to where Manzo went. They listen in the bushes as he tells the Nobuseri about the seven samurai. The bandit then start to get back in his machine and leave. Katsushiro rushes out of the bushes and charges at the bandit. The bandit easily pushes Katsushiro back, saying that Manzo betrayed him. He says that the samurai followed him there. Katsushiro lunges at the bandit again, who easily fends him off. Katsushiro says that he can't allow the bandit to leave the village alive now that he knows. The bandit says that a child swinging around a toy could never kill, let alone kill him. The bandit hits Katsushiro back and gets back into his machine. He then begins to walk off. Kirara goes up to Katsushiro and tells him to get up. Katsushiro realizes that if he lets the bandit go, it's all over. His eyes go wide and he grabs his sword firm. He stands up and charges at the Nobuseri at full force. He slices through the armor, cutting it and the bandit in half. Katsushiro sits on the ground in shock and fear as blood and oil splatter onto his face. Category:Episodes